


You and Lindir finding a lost child in the library would include:

by a_funny_little_sunflower



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_funny_little_sunflower/pseuds/a_funny_little_sunflower
Summary: [You and Lindir find a lost child in the Rivendell library and when the time comes to take her to Lord Elrond so he can find her parents, you are reluctant to do so. Lindir makes up for it when you get to your chambers.]
Relationships: Lindir/Reader
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Hobbit Fanfics





	You and Lindir finding a lost child in the library would include:

**Author's Note:**

> Naneth” means “Mother” in Sindarin

You and Lindir were sitting together in a secluded corner of the Rivendell library, enjoying each other’s company as you read, with a comfortable silence around you. You had been engrossed in your novel for quite a while when you heard the subtle sound of a child’s footsteps. For a moment you thought your mind was playing tricks on you until you heard them again. But this time, the footsteps were louder and more frantic, like the child was panicking, and it wasn’t long before the sound of frightened whimpers reached your ears. 

That was enough to get you rush to your feet and go on a search for the source of the sound. You had left in such a rush that it had taken Lindir by surprise, and in his confused state, he followed after you, timidly calling your name as he went. It wasn’t long before you found the source of noise, a young girl, who looked about 2 years old at the oldest. She was barely tall enough to reach the top of your knee!

But the thing that broke your heart the most was her little helpless whimpers, as she sat on the ground, clutching a small stuffed bunny to her chest. What you hadn’t realised was that you had stopped in your tracks at the sight of the young girl, and Lindir’s timid voice pulled you from your dazed state. “She must be lost. No parent in their right mind would let their child walk around unaccompanied, especially in weather like this.” You couldn’t help but feel horrified at the notion that this little girl’s parent would allow her to wander about in weather like this. There was at least 4 foot of snow littering the pathways of Rivendell for Eru’s sake! It was a miracle that this child wasn’t suffering from hypothermia at this point. The thought of this child freezing to death was enough to kick you into action. You removed the outer cloak that you had been wearing, before collecting the little one into your arms and wrapping the soft fabric around her tiny trembling form. 

You then gently brought her little shivering body to your chest and began to lovingly rock her in an attempt to offer her some comfort. Almost instantaneously, the child’s loud whimpers and shaking seemed to calm, as if being held by you protected her from every terrible thing in the world. “Lindir,” you whispered. “Can you grab her little bunny for me? I don’t want her to lose it.” Lindir, who had been standing in awe at your caring actions, seemed to smack out of his daze and dutifully did what you asked. He handed the small bunny to you and watched in amazement as you began to sweetly coo at the young child to get her attention, making sure not frighten her. “C’mon little one, open your eyes. Look who I’ve got! Huh? It’s your little bunny friend.” Your gentleness was enough to rouse the little one and a happy smile soon illuminated her face as you playfully bumped the bunny face against her nose in a form of a kiss. 

Lindir couldn’t believe his eyes. Not even 5 minutes ago, the child crying her little heart out, and yet now you had her giggling, and she was even comfortable enough to lay against your chest as though you were her mother. 

Your motherly ways had astonished Lindir, he knew of your tendency to be motherly and caring, and you had mentioned fleetingly that you had a way with the children, but he would have never thought you were this talented. He watched you interact with the little one for a short while, after all, it was a heart-warming thing to behold, who wouldn’t want to enjoy such a sight? Sadly, his better nature knew that this child’s parents were probably worried sick about her, and the responsible thing to do would be to take her to Lord Elrond to ensure that she was well, and so that they could find the little one’s parents. So, with a heavy heart, he had to interrupt the tender scene. “My love, don’t you think we should bring her to Lord Elrond? Surely her parents must be worried sick by her disappearance, and for we all we know, the beginnings of an illness could be settling in her bones. Wouldn’t it be better if we allowed My Lord to see to her?”  
Oh, by the mercy of the Valar, how he wished he had kept his mouth shut. 

As soon as he proposed going to Lord Elrond, and leaving the baby behind, your entire face fell. Oh, Eru he couldn’t stand seeing that disappointed look in your eye, and oh how your sweet voice had wavered with badly hidden sorrow when you reluctantly agreed.  
As the two of you walked toward Lord Elrond’s chambers, you continued to coo and rock the baby, but now there was a sadness in your lovely eyes and Lindir couldn’t help but feel guilty for being the one that put it there. All too quickly, you arrived at Lord Elrond’s chamber door. Lindir sent you a fleeting look of regret before knocking. It wasn’t long before Elrond answered, clearly taken by surprise at the scene in front of him. You were holding a small baby with a sad look in your eyes and Lindir was looking incredibly awkward, as he tried to muster up the bravery to address his Lord.  
“My Lord Elrond, w-we were sitting in the l-library when we came across…t-this young child…We didn’t know what we s-should do, but I…I mean we! W-we thought it would be best if we brought her to you…” 

Elrond took in the scene once more. Lindir was shifting awkwardly around now, no doubt out of guilt for disturbing his superior in his free time, and for forcing you to give up your care of the young child. After all, even Elrond felt a sense of guilt because he knew of your fondness for children, and how you longed for some of your own, but he also knew that finding the child’s parents was the only responsible thing to do. “Very well Lindir, I will see that the child is well and that she is returned to her parents. No doubt that they will rejoice at her being found.” 

There was a tense silence. That sentence had been a clear indication for the child to be handed over to Elrond, and yet, you made no movement to do so. You simply kept your gaze downcast and continued to rub comforting circles on the baby’s back.  
“Darling?... You have to give the baby to Lord Elrond so that he can see her well.” Another moment of silence passed as you processed Lindir’s words. The silence was deafening now and both Lord Elrond and Lindir noticed your frantic blinking as you valiantly fought back tears. It was clear to both elves that you had grown attached to the little one. Eventually, you nodded your head weakly and reluctantly handed the baby to Lord Elrond, and Lindir was immediately at your side, drawing comforting circles on your hand in an attempt to console you. 

However, it quickly became apparent that you weren’t the only one that would need consoling. It seemed that the little girl had also grown attached to your presence because as soon as the baby has been taken out of your arms, she kicked off terribly. Her small whimpers of sadness were nothing compared to the full-scale wailing and thrashing she was doing. Clearly, it was in a desperate attempt to be returned to your loving arms  
Your heart broke at the sound, and Elrond seemed to sense this. “Don’t worry, she’ll calm down. Lindir perhaps it would be best if you got your love a strong cup of tea, don’t you think?” Lindir gave a quick nod of confirmation before beginning to lead you away. You, however, couldn’t help but steal one last glance at the little one before Elrond shut his chamber door, and what you saw made your heart shatter completely. The little girl had tears streaming down her face and right before Lord Elrond closed the door, she reached out her little hand in desperation and shouted “Naneth!” Although you couldn’t understand much elvish, you knew what that meant. Mother. 

Lindir took your hand as you walked towards your shared chamber, all thoughts of indulging in books forgotten and the only had strength left to do was hold Lindir’s hand and fight back the tears that threatened to spill. You reached your room, and you didn’t even bother to raise your head as you entered, you simply allowed Lindir to direct you to wherever he saw fit. 

And Lindir saw it fit to lay you on your shared bed…? What?  
Your confusion increased even more so when Lindir decided to loom over your smaller form while rubbing his thumb over your cheek. What was he doing? Surely, he’s not thinking about…No! This was sweet timid Lindir you were talking about! He wouldn’t… Well, you might have to revaluate Lindir’s personality because right now, he wasn’t acting too timid. “Lindir…? What are you doing?” There was a heavy silence for a moment as he processed your question, almost like he thought whatever he was doing was obvious.  
“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m going to get you pregnant.”  
Your eyes widened at that simple sentence and you could do nothing but gape as the man you loved as he began unbuttoning your blouse. Where on earth had your shy Lindir gone? 

“I saw the way you were with that little one darling, it’s clear that motherhood is the path for you my beloved, and I am more than willing to help you onto that path. And if we are lucky, maybe the girl’s parents won’t be found and we can take her in as our own, and then you would have two little ones then. Wouldn’t you like that?” You couldn’t even reply you were that shocked, Lindir had never behaved in such a way. By the time you had enough wherewithal to pull yourself together, Lindir had already had your blouse completely unbuttoned and was now focusing his attention on pushing your skirt up your legs. 

“Lindir! W-What are doing?” Your alarmed shout seemed to pull him from his work, and just in time, because he had completely hiked your skirt up your legs, which left you completely uncovered, with your only saving grace being your undergarments. He looked almost confused at your surprise. He tilted his head like a confused puppy before speaking. “Darling, I can hardly get you pregnant with your clothing in the way, now can I?”  
You didn’t get to answer that question because as you opened your mouth to speak, Lindir ripped off your undergarments, leaving you completely exposed. His brazenness left you without words, and Lindir took your lack of denial as permission to begin preparing you for what was to come. Without warning, Lindir pushes a finger inside you and you can’t help but arch your hips towards him on instinct and letting out a quiet moan. Lindir took this as ample encouragement and added another finger and began to slowly pump them in and out of you at a steady pace. With the treatment he was giving you, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep quiet. 

“Oh! L-Lindir pl-please! Ahhh!” He let out a quiet laugh at your reactions and he couldn’t help staring lovingly at your pleasured expression. To add to the blissful torture, his ministrations got faster, and he was curling his fingers along with it. If he kept this up, you weren’t going to last. “Does that feel good my love? Are you enjoying yourself?” Lindir knew all too well that you were enjoying this, especially if your noises were anything to go by. Lindir’s eyes seemed to become a shade darker as he watched you writhe around on the bed, and he took great pleasure in the way your thighs were quivering in his hold.  
After what seems like an eternity, you gather up enough strength to plead with him. “L-Lindir – I – I need to cum pl-plea- Ahhh! 

A massive sadistic grin appears on Lindir’s face, and it was so out of character for him, it honestly made you fear him for a moment. You wanted to ask him why he was smiling like that but as you opened your mouth to speak, his fingers began pumping in and out of you at an unrelenting pace and it made you moan, hard. You couldn't stop your thighs from shaking, or your eyes from fluttering shut as you flung your head back in pleasure, finally releasing all over Lindir’s fingers.  
The only sounds that could be heard, was your panting breath and the snowstorm raging outside. When you finally recovered from that orgasm, you looked at Lindir through half-lidded eyes, and he was still smiling but it was no longer the frightening grin he flashed earlier, so you remained calm. Besides, even if you wanted to run, you seriously doubted that you would be able to after what Lindir had done to you. “Don’t worry darling, that won’t be the only time you cum tonight, we aren’t leaving this room until I’m convinced that you will bear my child,” Lindir said with a soft smile on his face. 

It was going to be an awfully long night…

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2???


End file.
